True Blood Chat
by xoceanic-writerx
Summary: This is a story my Twin best friend  and I wrote. Its an chat between the characters of True Blood and a few additional characters.
1. Crossover

_Eric- Viking_King_

_Bill- xeternallyunlovedx_

_Sookie- xxMonsterMagnetxx_

_Pam- PinkVenom_

_Jessica - southernbelle_

_Alicide - HeatedxHeavyxHeart_

_Taylor – xEnchanted_Seax_

_Amber - xxAraeyanxPrincessxx_

_Dylan – Little_Ankle_Biter_

**xxMonsterMagnetxx**- What the heck do you want Eric?

**Viking_King**- You, Sookie Stackhouse.

**xeternallyunlovedx**- You can't trust him.

**xxMonsterMagnetxx**- Like I can trust you.

**HeatedxHeavyxHeart-** Especially since you almost killed her.

*PinkVenom has logged in*

**PinkVenom**- Eric, blah blah blah. Vampire Emergency. Blah.

**Viking_King- **Not now.

**PinkVenom**- You have an hour, just made me ruin my favorite pumps.

*PinkVenom has logged off*

*southernbelle has logged in*

**southernbelle**- Bill! I just got date with Hoyt. It all worked out!

**xeternallyunlovedx**- Congratulations, Jessica. I am proud of you.

**xxMonsterMagnetxx**- Congratulations, honey!

**HeatedxHeavyxHeart**- Sookie, did you think about what I told you?

**Viking_King**- Answer for what?

*connection lost*

*reconnecting chat room*

**xEnchanted_Seax**- Twinneh, are you still there?

**xxAraeyanxPrincessxx**- Definitely, Hachi.

**Little_Ankle_Biter**- What happened?

**xxMonsterMagnetxx**- Everyone still here?

**Viking_King**- I am here. Dumb technology, who are they?

**xEnchanted_Seax**- Who are you?

**Little_Ankle_Biter**- This is weird.

**HeatedxHeavyxHeart**- Taylor?

**xEnchanted_Seax**- Alicide? I thought you were still in Jackson.

**HeatedxHeavyxHeat**- Relocated to Bon Temps.

**Little_Ankle_Biter**- Is this the wolf you told me about, Tay?

**xxMonsterMagnetxx**- Is this her, Alicide?

**xEnchanted_Seax**- Yes.

**HeatedxHeavyxHeat**- Yes.

**xxAraeyanxPrincessxx** – Wolf? What wolf?

**Little_Ankle_Biter** – Wait, Tay, you didn't tell her?

**xxAraeyanxPrincessxx** – Tell me what?

**xEnchanted_Seax**- Twin, I did tell you. The wolf that I went on the date with.

**Viking_King** – I'd rather not hear about your love life at the moment…

**xxAraeyanxPrincessxx** – Hey… you guys, I've got to go.

**Little_Ankle_Biter** – Amber, is everything okay?

**xxAraeyaxPrincessxx **– Yeah, sure. Everything's fine.

*xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged off*

*PinkVenom has logged on*

**PinkVenom **– What did I tell you?

**Viking_King** – It hasn't been an hour.

**PinkVenom** – You're not doing anything of importance and we have something that needs tending to. Immediately.

**Viking_King** – Fine. I am on my way.

**PinkVenom** – You'd better be, and I wasn't playing about my pumps.

*PinkVenom has logged off*

**Viking_King** – Sookie, I'm not through talking with you.

**xxMonsterMagnetxx** – There's nothing for us to talk about. You and Bill need to leave me alone about this whole trust thing.

**Viking_King** – I'm not done with you. We will talk.

*Viking_King has logged off*

**xeternallyunlovedx**- I will not leave you alone Sookie.

**xxMonsterMagnetxx**- You wanna bet.

*xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off*


	2. Reunion

*_HeatedxHeavyxHeart_ has logged in*

*_xEnchanted_Seax_ has logged in*

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Hey babe, are we still trying to go out tonight?

xEnchanted_Seax: Duh! Do I look like I cancel?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: No, you look beautiful. ;)

xEnchanted_Seax: Aww. Oh, you didn't tell them what I am did you?

*Viking_King has logged in*

Viking_King: Now, my interest is sparked. Pray tell, what are you my dear that you would have to confirm that we did not know, I wonder?

*xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged in*

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Oh, Eric shutup and leave them alone.

Viking_King: They are in my area it's my duty as sheriff to know.

xEnchanted_Seax: No, as a vampire sheriff you are supposed to know about everything that involves the vampires in your area. Not other species.

xHeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe…don't push too many of his buttons. I just got out of debt.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: O_O I like her! We didn't meet last time. Hi, I'm Sookie! :D

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm not scared of him Alic. ^_^ Hi, Sookie! I'm Taylor.

*_Little_Ankle_Biter_ has logged in*

Little_Ankle _Biter: Hey Tay! Making new friends?

Viking_King: Perhaps you would like to inform the rest of us what she is exactly?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Dude, you so don't know her. Lol. She is scarier than a, how old are you like a thousand? Anyway, than a thousand year old vampire any day.

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm not that evil.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Of course not that evil babe, but you are definitely that dangerous. Lol.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Well, that makes you great in my book, Taylor. Maybe you can help me keep this creeps off my back.

Viking_King: I'm not going anywhere, Sookie Stackhouse.

xEnchanted_Seax: Of course, Sookie. ^_^ Anyway, Dy where is my Twin?

*_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx_ has logged in*

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I'm right here, Hachi.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Nice timing Amber.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I really wish you hadn't said my name.

Viking_King: AMBER?

*_PinkVenom_ has logged in*

PinkVenom: I heard Eric yelling for inside the club. Did you say Amber?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Sorry, Amber.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: It's alright. I forgot to tell you, and Taylor never says my name anyway.

PinkVenom: Amber, darling, is that really you?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Nice to talk to you again, Pam.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Is anyone as lost as me?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I am, I wish this was in person I would be in the loop a little.

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm not lost. Twin, should we go?

Little_Ankle_Biter: I'm lost. Oh, and I'm Dylan by the way.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Nice to meet you Dylan!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Always the perfect hostess, Sook.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: No, I'll be okay. I think. :/

Viking_King: Amber, we tried to come back for you.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Oh, please. I was there for twenty years until I met Taylor.

xEnchanted_Seax: No one ever came looking for her either, thought you loved her.

Viking_King: Don't use words I don't understand.

PinkVenom: I've missed my sister. I'm sorry Amber; I think you got me wearing pink the first time.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Oh, yea that black and pink dress. I've missed you too.

Viking_King: You should have contacted us as soon as you got free. I didn't release you.

xxAreayanxPrincessxx: Screw you, Viking.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Okay, I'm loving you too. ^_^

Amber & Taylor: Lol.

Viking_King: Sookie, stay out of this. Amber I didn't release you, and unknown don't interfere in things that aren't your business.

xEnchanted_Seax: Considering I'm the one that was there for her. It is my business.

Viking_King: You did nothing but steal her!

Little_Ankle_Biter: Uh-oh.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, breathe please.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Oh, I have to come watch this.

*_xeternallyunlovedx_ has logged in*

Xeternallyunlovedx: You will do nothing of the sort, I can't protect you.

Viking_King: She isn't a threat to anyone.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, don't he'll figure out what you are and you'll miss our date.

xEnchanted_Seax: Alright, Alic. I won't.

Viking_King: Typically, a werewolf dictates orders to you, worthless human.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Screw it we warned you.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Pam, I want to see the show since Mr. Compton here won't let me leave.

PinkVenom: You know I'm catching this.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Alicide, I'm coming over to your place. I can check on her when she comes back there.

Little_Ankle_Biter: I'm coming too!

*_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged off and is watching from Alicide's webcam.* _

_*Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off.* _

Viking_King: I do not fear a human!

xEnchanted_Seax: :)

_*xEnchanted_Seax has logged off and is seen with dark blue eyes attacking Viking_King* _

PinkVenom: Sookie, you might have to calm him down after this.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I'm on my way.

Xeternallyunlovedx: No.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I'm going!

_*xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off. She is seen in Pam's webcam.* _

Xeternallyunlovedx: Woman, will be the death of me. Farewell, Alicide.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Bye, Mr. Compton.

*_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off* _

_*xeternallyunlovedx has logged off* _

_*southernbelle has logged on* _

Southernbelle: Dang it! I missed everything!

_*southernbelle has logged off* _


	3. Discovery

_*HeatedxHeavyxHeart__has__logged__in*_

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Love, are you back?

_*xEnchanted_Seax has logged in* _

xEnchanted_Seax: Yea babe, I'm here.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Does he know what you are now?

_*Little_Ankle_ Biter has logged in* _

Little_Ankle_Biter: Did you kick his ass?

xEnchanted_Seax: ;) He isn't exactly walking at the moment.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: But does he now, sweetheart?

xEnchanted_Seax: I think he has an idea, I don't know if he knows though.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Yea!

*PinkVenom has logged in*

PinkVenom: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM? I had to find two humans to feed him!

*Amber comes into view on Alicide's webcam*

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Ummm what happened? First, Hachi are you okay?

xxEnchanted_Seax: Yea, Twinneh I'm fine. I'm not the one that had to have two humans. ;)

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Sweetheart, you know you need to rest though.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: He's right Hachi, don't be stubborn this time and pass out again. I will laugh.

PinkVenom: Will someone answer my fuckin' question? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?

Little_Ankle_Biter: She gave the fanger what he deserved. We did warn him to leave her alone.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Don't instigate, this is already tense enough.

PinkVenom: Hello, waiting on a god damn answer here.

xxEnchanted_Seaxx: I showed him what I could do, he'll never call me a worthless human again.

PinkVenom: I don't give a fuck, make him better bitch.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Calm down Pam, if she really wanted to hurt him she could have. Now, just say how he is doing instead of throwing a fit.

PinkVenom: *growls* He can barely walk, his spine got thrown out of alignment. She almost fuckin' broke it. How the hell did you hit him that hard?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You pulled that Artic water trick again?

Little_Ankle_Biter: You mean the one where she uses that cold behind water and makes it hit you like a ton of bricks?

xEnchanted_Seax: Maybe darling maybe. ;)

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Wait, no... You can't be serious!

PinkVenom: What do you mean?

xxAreayanxPrincessxx: He's going to take a long time to heal if she really did that.

*Amber walks away from Alicide's webcam*

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Where are you going?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I have something... I forgot to do

Little_Ankle_Biter: She sounded upset.

xEnchanted_Seax: I hope she isn't mad at me... :(

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Wait, babe, why would she be mad at you?

PinkVenom: Is she doing what I think she is?

xEnchanted_Seax: Yea, she is.

_*Viking_King has logged in* _

Viking_King: What are you? I felt as if I was once again swimming in the oceans of the Scandinavia. I didn't like it then either.

PinkVenom: Eric, are you okay? Should I rip out her throat?

Viking_King: I am fine. *growls* No, if anyone shall do that honor it shall be me!

xEnchanted_Seax: You really want to try that again?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Zelle, please just breathe and let it go. You need rest.

Viking_King: Aww, so the powers have limitations.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Don't get so happy fanger, it doesn't work in your favor.

PinkVenom: Eric, what is she? What is the plan when it comes to her?

xEnchanted_Seax: You will never know what I am. Nor will you cause me any true harm.

*Amber appears in Eric's camera*

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: *growls* You really should learn to be nicer to my friends.

*Amber logs Eric off of his computer*

PinkVenom: What's going on?

*PinkVenom has logged off*

Little_Ankle_Biter: What is Amber doing?

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm not sure, but I have a pretty good idea. Never mess with twins it's always a bad idea.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Lord, don't I know that; and what do you mean?

_*xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged in*_

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Woah, it seems like I have been missing World War 3. What the heck is going on?

*xeternallyunlovedx has logged in*

xeternallyunlovedx: Leave it alone. How many times must I tell you to leave the affairs of Eric Northman to Eric Northman.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Screw you. I don't care. Tay, did you kick his ass?

xEnchanted_Seax: I may have. ;) B-but I didn't d-do much.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, you are feeling the effects. I'm coming over.

xEnchanted_Seax: I-I'm fine. Just tired.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Alicide, move fast.

_*HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged out* _

_*Alicide is seen in Taylor's webcam* _

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm fine, babe.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Uh-huh sure.

_*Alicide logs Taylor off* _

Little_Ankle_Biter: Amber and Taylor are so stubborn. Lol.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I still don't understand what happened.

Xeternallyunlovedx: You should simply leave it be.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: And you should simply go fuck yourself.

_*xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off* _

xeternallyunlovedx: You will be the death of me.

_*xeternallyunlovedx has logged out* _


	4. Disappearing Act

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged on._

_PinkVenom has logged on._

PinkVenom: I can't believe you just left like that. I'm glad you healed him, however you did it, but –

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I had no reason to stay.

PinkVenom: You could've at least stayed to talk to me for a while instead of running back to that homewrecking bitch.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Pam, please...

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged on._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey, Alcide! How's she doing?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: She's better now, still resting, but she should be back on her feet in no time.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: That's good to hear.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Now, what's this about you healing?

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged on._

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged on._

Little_Ankle_Biter: Why does everyone seem to tense?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: It's uncomfortable...

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I'm sorry Sookie. Wait, be right back my stubborn sweetheart is trying to move again.

Little_Ankle_Biter: How is she doing?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: She is doing fine, and she isn't stubborn just hard headed. : )

PinkVenom: Who cares how she is doing?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Pam, be nice you know Eric provokes people.

PinkVenom: I do not care Sookie. She almost broke his spine; do you know how painful that is to heal? No you're just a human.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Pam.

Little_Ankle_Biter: I would like to know what's going on.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Alright, I'm back got her back to sleep.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Alicide, don't let her act like superwoman again.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You don't have to worry about that. I can handle that. I would like to know what you did.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I do, too.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: It's not that big of a deal. I didn't do anything important.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I heard Pam say that you healed Eric. That's far from unimportant.

Little_Ankle_Biter: What? I didn't know you could do that, Amber.

_Viking_King has logged on._

PinkVenom: Eric, you're supposed to be laying down.

Viking_King: I need to know as well. Since no one here knows, I think right now is a fine time for everyone to find out what she is.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You already know that I'm a vampire. There's nothing else to it.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: As much as I would like to believe that...

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: There is nothing more to it!

Viking_King: As your maker, I command you to tell me.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I'm...I'm

_Taylor shows up on Alicide's webcam._

xEnchanted_Seax: Twin, no, don't say anything!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: What are you doing out of bed? Go back and lay down.

Viking_King: I'm your maker and I have given you an order.

xEnchanted_Seax: Twin, don't say anything, fight it!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Go lay down!

Little_Ankle_Biter: Fanger, can't you just leave them alone.

Viking_King: Silence, you mutt. Now, I want my command followed.

xEnchanted_Seax: You can drown, would you like me to break your spine this time.

PinkVenom: Don't threaten him. *growls*

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Alright, everyone calm down. Now!

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: This is absolutely ridiculous! It doesn't matter what I am, just as long as you're healed, right, maker?

PinkVenom: What's gotten into you?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: That I can't remember why I got into this shit with him in the first place!

xEnchanted_Seax: Twinneh, it'll be okay.

Viking_King: Everything's already okay.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: We all know better than that.

Little_Ankle_Biter: I'm lost. :[

xEnchanted_Seax: If it was all okay she wouldn't be yelling at you retard.

Viking_King: *growls*

PinkVenom: Amber, please you should have just stayed instead of leaving like that.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: There was no reason to stay.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Taylor, go back and lay down!

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: If I come back, will that shut you two up and leave everyone else alone?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Amber...what are you talking about going back to them?

Viking_King: You seem to keep a lot of secrets from the ones you say mean a lot to you.

xEnchanted_Seax: You don't have to do that!

Viking_King: Stay out of this! This is between me and her.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Just leave them alone and I'll come back. You don't get to know what I am either.

Viking_King: That's not a balanced deal.

PinkVenom: Stop patronizing her, Eric!

xEnchanted_Seax: Screw you Viking. Twin, please don't. Please.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, this is a decision that she has to make her own. You can't interefere.

xEnchanted_Seax: But this is my twin! I can't just let her do that-

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I know. Don't interfere.

xEnchanted_Seax: But Babe, I can't lose my Twin.

Viking_King: Listen to the wolf, and stay within your own affairs.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Obviously you don't know them, they are each other affairs or did you miss the Twin part of this equation?

PinkVenom: She isn't her Twin, and we knew her before that homewrecking bitch was even born.

xEnchanted_Seax: But I was the one that didn't leave her, how many times did you Pam?

PinkVenom: You bitch. I swear I will use your spine as a wall decoration.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Everyone just shut the fuck up! It's my decision to make.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Just as long as you stay in touch with me. I support you all the way. ;)

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I know this may not be any of my business, but I'm with Amber.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: *takes a breath* Thank you, guys.

Viking_King: ...All right. So, what's your choice?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I'll just come with you, but you and Pam have to leave everyone else alone. I mean that!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, please go lay down now. Please.

_Taylor leaves crying a little but lies back down. _

Viking_King: Deal, I shall expect you in Fangtasia tonight by midnight. No later.

PinkVenom: This is wonderful. I have my sister again. See ya soon. ;)

_*PinkVenom has logged off.* _

Little_Ankle_Biter: Is Taylor going to be okay?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I hope so.

Little_Ankle_Biter: I'll come over to help out.

_*Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off.* _

Viking_King: Told you I always win wolf.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Yea, Eric you win. You just destroyed someone else to do it. Typical. Alicide, let me now how she is.

_*xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off* _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: No, you've simply prolonged your defeat. Never separate twins like them, you might die trying.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Don't worry I won't make this easy for him.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: That's our girl.

Viking_King: Don't get yourself into unnecessary trouble, Amber.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Fuck off!

Viking_King: *growls* Be here... Or else...

_Viking_King has logged off._

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You know you can call whenever you need any help.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Thank you. :)

HeavyxHeatedxHeart: No problem. :) Just keep in touch.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I will try.

HeavyxHeatedxHeart: Yea, for her. I'll be fine but you know how she is.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: ..Yea..I know.

HeavyxHeatedxHeart: I hear her trying to move again so text me later. I'm going to go force her back to bed, well attempt to. : )

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Lol. Okay.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off. _

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Just hope she doesn't hate me.

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged off. _


	5. Severed Ties

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged on._

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged on._

Little_Ankle_Biter: Sookie!

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Hey there, Dylan.

Little_Ankle_Biter: I want to hang out with you, Sook.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I'm sure we can make some time. :)

Little_Ankle_Biter: Really? Great! It feels like I don't have any friends anymore. :(

xxMonsterMagnetxx: What makes you say something like that?

Little_Ankle_Biter: I haven't heard from Amber all week, ever since she went to Eric, and Tay's been spending all her time with Alcide.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Well, I will definitely make time for you.

Little_Ankle_Biter: :D

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged on._

Little_Ankle_Biter: I can't believe you found time to get on.

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged on._

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: What do you mean?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Tay's been taking up all your time, that's all.

xEnchanted_Seax: I heard that, Dy.

Little_Angle_Biter: ^_^" I didn't mean anything bad by it! I promise.

xEnchanted_Seax: Sorry, Dy. You know I usually make time for you but I kind of messed Alicide up when I was weak from attacking Eric.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Yea, sorry man. I'll take the blame for that one.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: So, everything's good then... Well, better...

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Yeah, everything's working itself out.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Where is everyone? ...Alcide, have you talked to Amber lately?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: No, why?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: He's just wondering if she's okay. He hasn't heard from her since she went to Eric and Pam.

_Viking_King has logged on._

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Speaking of the devil himself...

Viking_King: That's not a very pleasant greeting, y'know?

xEnchanted_Seax: It is however an appropriate greeting.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Breathe, babe. How's Amber, Eric?

xEnchanted_Seax: She better be...

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Relax, sweetheart. We don't want Alcide to start to worry.

Viking_King: You all act as if I would bring harm to one of my own progenies.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: You've been known to put anyone in harm's way for your own profit.

xEnchanted_Seax: Eric, you better not have!

Viking_King: It's such a shame to see how little faith you have in me actually being able to care of someone else.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: No, we just know not to put too much in certain situations. That's all that it is.

_PinkVenom has logged on._

XEnchanted_Seax: Why are all of you getting on? Where's my twin?

PinkVenom: Oh, shut up. You're so dramatic.

xEnchanted_Seax: *growls*

Viking_King: Pam, please.

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged on._

xEnchanted_Seax: No way! Twinneh!

Little_Ankle_Biter: AMBER!

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey... You guys... Can't stay on...for long...

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Amber, dear, you're breaking up.

Viking_King: You shouldn't be on at all.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Don't start...with me...asshole.

Viking_King: *growls*

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I have to go...

xEnchanted_Seax: Wait, Twin-!

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has been disconnected._

xEnchanted_Seax: I really should have killed you when I had the chance.

PinkVenom: You won't do a thing, you little fucker!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Watch it, Pam.

PinkVenom: You don't get to tell me what to do. Filthy dog.

Viking_King: Pam, there's really no need to worry. She won't do anything as her twin is with us. ;)

xEnchanted_Seax: You better to pray she never gets free of you again Eric, or you shall die.

_xEnchanted_Seax has forcefully logged off. _

Little_Ankle_Biter: You better go Alicide, before she causes a hurricane to hit us.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Yea, I know. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off. _

Little_Ankle_Biter: Sook, we really need to hang out. I need a good day. ;)

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Yes, why don't we hang out tomorrow at Merlotte's. I get off at three and then we can have lunch.

Little_Ankle_Biter: It's a date see you there!

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off. _

xxMonsterMagnetxx: This is going to be interesting.

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off. _


	6. Turning Tides

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged in. _

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged in. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Hey Dylan, how was your date with Sook?

Little_Ankle_Biter: O_O How'd you know about that?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You went to Merlotte's dude.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Oh, yeah...It was good, man. I'm still trying to see how this will work out.

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged in._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey, you guys. I can't stay on for long.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: At least we can hear you better than last time.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's only because of where I was.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Where were you?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: So, what have I missed?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Little Dylan here had a date with Sookie.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Finally. Oops, I mean wow how did it go Dy?

Little_Ankle_Biter: No, what do you mean finally?

xxAreayanxPrincessxx: Oh nothing at all. How'd it go?

Little_Ankle_Biter: It was nice, I got to know her more which was the goal all along.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: They went to Merlotte's.

xxAreayanxPrincessxx: Aww. How'd you like where she worked at?

Little_Ankle_Biter: It was nice, I actually met Sam a few years back so it was good to see an old friend. Sam said he'd run with me next full moon.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Dylan, I didn't know you knew Sam...

Little_Ankle_Biter: Yea, it was the first time I came down this way. An alpha was being a jerk.

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged in. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Hey babe.

xEnchanted_Seax: Hey sweetheart. Is that Amber logged on?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey Twin...

Little_Ankle_Biter: Reunited and it feels so good! :) Lol.

xEnchanted_Seax: Lol. Twin how are you able to be on right now?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Let it go love, just talk to her.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Yeah, 'cause from what I can tell you, I'm not supposed to be on.

xEnchanted_Seax: Alright. Are you doing okay though?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Still breaking the rules I see. Lol. Jk.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: :) Dude are you always trying to lighten the mood?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Uh Duh, it's what I do.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Lol. You could say I'm breaking rules, but just don't be too loud about it. I don't want certain ears to hear. ;)

_Viking_King has logged on._

xEnchanted_Seax: Aww hell.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Oh, shit! Dx

Little_Ankle_Biter: Run girls!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Get off, both of you.

Viking_King: Now, I see why Pam said you all were so dramatic...

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Not dramatic, practical.

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm not leaving.

Viking_King: I couldn't care left or not. I have no business with you. Amber, what are you doing on? Don't you have work you should be doing?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: No, your majesty. I finished what I was assigned to do.

Viking_King: Shouldn't you be reporting back, then?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You fucking dictator. -_-" Anyway, where's Sookie? I want to know how she thought everything went.

Little_Ankle_Biter: She should be getting on. I just texted her.

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged on. _

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Dy, you were right. Now, all we are missing is Pam.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Not exactly. She's with me.

Viking_King: And the both of you should be on your way back now...

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Are you still coming to the thing we were planning for Tay's birthday?

xEnchanted_Seax: What thing? And who told you my birthday?

Little_Ankle_Biter: My bad.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I don't know if I'll be able to make this one... :( My work schedule has gotten pretty hectic.

xHeatedxHeavyxHeart: Alright, I'll try to work around it.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Eric, you are such a fucking prick.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Breathe, he ain't worth you cussing at him.

Viking_King: Now, now, there's no reason to get worked up. She's just a busy woman now.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Go watch the sunrise.

xHeatedxHeavyxHeart: I'm not surprised she is busy now. I'll give that credit to you.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Forget about it. Just send me the information for everything again. I'll make sure I work it into my schedule.

xEnchanted_Seax: What is all this birthday stuff about?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Thanks!

Little_Ankle_Biter: Alcide, fill me in later.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Are you going to tell me, Dy?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Of course.

xEnchanted_Seax: Will someone tell me?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You'll find out soon enough, Hachi. Just relax. :)

Viking_King: Amber, Pam's back before you. Get here now.

_Viking_King has logged off._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Well, my dear maker is beckoning me. Ciao.

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged off._

xEnchanted_Seax: I hate that guy.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I know.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Thanks again for the best part of my day, Sook.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: :) You're welcome.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: At least some good came out of this day.

xEnchanted_Seax: Alic, I would still like to know a little, at least, about what you've been planning behind my back.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You'll find out when it happens, sweetheart.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Awww, I'm sorry. Country girl.

xEnchanted_Seax: :) It's okay, Sook.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Ooh! I have an idea. Let's double date.

xEnchanted_Seax: I guess that's not a bad idea...

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: That actually sounds like a great idea.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I agree! Let's do it! When?

Little_Ankle_Biter: I'm not sure, when are you free babe?

xEnchanted_Seax: Aww.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Lol. I'm free tomorrow, I work lunch shift so dinner is good.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Works for us.

xEnchanted_Seax: See y'all there then.

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged off. _

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off. _

Little_Ankle_Biter: Text me Sook.

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off. _

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I will.

_xxMonsterMagentxx has logged off. _


	7. The Collector

_Viking_King has logged on._

_PinkVenom has logged on._

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged on._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I got on. What do you want?

PinkVenom: Amber, please...

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I said, what do you want?

Viking_King: I told you you were supposed to come back, didn't I?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You probably did.

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged on. _

xEnchanted_Seax: Twin!

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey, Hachi.

Viking_King: I thought I set up a private chat.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Apparently, you don't know how to work your computer as well as you think.

xEnchanted_Seax: And if I've already chatted with you I can still get in. Private just doesn't let the public join.

PinkVenom: Why do you have such an issue with minding your damn business?

xEnchated_Seax: She is my business. Where have you been the last however many years? Oh, yeah! You weren't there.

Viking_King: Enough! I have matters to discuss with Amber. I don't know why either of you are here.

xEnchanted_Seax: Sorry, you already took her from me. I'm at least going to get a general conversation with her.

Viking_King: I couldn't care less. Right now, I need to talk to her.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: If it's that important, just say it.

_xMonsterMagnetx has logged in. _

xMonsterMagnetx: ERIC! Why the hell are there werewolves outside my house?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Werewolves? Eric, what's going on?

Viking_King: ...It's for your protection. Don't get so worked up.

xMonsterMagnetx: Screw that! I want to leave my damn house and these mutts won't let me! Oh, I'm sorry Taylor.

xEnchanted_Seax: It's okay. I understand the frustration. And, wait, if something is going on with the wolves...

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged in. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Thank heaven you're safe, angel.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Eric, I'm going to fuck you up! What the hell is up with you?

Viking_King: You can go ahead and try. You already know what would end up happening.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: *growls* Fuck you! Just say what's going on already.

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm fine Alcide, what is going on though?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I think Sheriff Northman has more information than me.

PinkVenom: Can you just tell them already? I doubt that he'd come after any of them.

xMonsterMagnetx: Come after who?

xEnchanted_Seax: Who is he?

PinkVenom: I'll just tell them then. Eric's worried that this...collector guy is going to come after you three.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: ...Collector? No way... You can't mean who I think you mean. He met the true death like a decade ago, right?

Viking_King: Whoever was supposed to administer it to him was killed instead.

xEnchanted_Seax: Twin, you can't mean that guy we ran from like a year after we met.

xMonsterMagnetx: I would really like to know what's going on.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Tay, you should probably come stay with the pack.

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged in. _

Little_Ankle_Biter: Sorry, I'm late logging in, Sook. What have I missed?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: As nice as it is that you two decided to call and tell me this, I would feel better not knowing.

xMonsterMagnetx: There are werewolves outside my house that won't let me leave to come see you.

Little_Ankle_Biter: On who's authority?

xEnchanted_Seax: Twin, I don't want to run from this guy again.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I got you, babe.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I doubt I'm going to bother try running again. I'll just attempt to avoid.

Viking_King: I'm going to protect you. Don't worry about that.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You're the last person I would run to for protection...

xEnchanted_Seax: Now, I would worry about her if you are the one protecting her.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Sweetheart, be nice.

Viking_King: It'd be in her best interest.

xEnchanted_Seax: I doubt that would be in her best interest.

xxxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Yeah, and it's not like you could help. I can protect myself much better than you can.

xMonsterMagnetxx: On Eric's.

Little_Ankle_Biter: What the hell? I'm on my way.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Yay! See you soon. :)

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off and is seen in Sookie's webcam. _

_Viking_King has logged off._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Dude...what the hell? Where'd he...go...?

PinkVenom: Don't hurt him, sis, okay?

_Eric appears in Amber's webcam._

xEnchanted_Seax: Holy hell.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Fucker. -_-"

Viking_King: But a good one. ;]

xEnchanted_Seax: Ugh, I'm gonna be sick.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Just think of me, love. You'll be fine. :)

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Pam, I'll get you for telling him where I was!

PinkVenom: I'm sorry, but you know I can't keep much from him.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Sorry that you have to deal with him, Amber.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Yeah, sorry, buddy. Tay will come rescue you soon. Lol. Y'all always save each other.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: And they are both stubborn enough that you can't stop them.

xEnchanted_Seax: Hey! Lol.

Viking_King: Don't worry about her. She'll be fine.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey, you dirty old man. Stop thinking that kind of stuff. I'll kill you, you know.

xEnchanted_Seax: I so don't believe you.

PinkVenom: You're interfering unnecessarily again.

xEnchanted_Seax: Alic, do I really have to stay with the pack? The cottage would be better, you know.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Both would be better and you know it. Amber, a little help?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I would love to, but I'm kind of being sexually harassed.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Come on, love, please, just to give me some piece of mind?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I swear you are the biggest sweetheart when it comes to her.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Tay, cut the dude some slack.

xEnchanted_Seax: Fine. I'll stay with the pack.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: All I know is that this better not be a trick. This guy better be coming to town. You dudes are acting ridiculous...

xEnchanted_Seax: If we find out he isn't we can always sneak out and go have some fun. ;)

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I don't think that would be smart.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Well, there's no reason that would be bad idea.

Viking_King: Alcide is right about this though.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You, just shut your mouth!

xEnchanted_Seax: I agree with Twin, of course. If he ain't coming I refuse to be on lockdown.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You know I'm only trying to protect you.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I love you two! Can you help me get freedom out of this house?

Little_Ankle_Biter: No, you are staying with the wolves.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: All of us are on lockdown now?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Seems like it. How did the guys suddenly take over our lives?

Little_Ankle_Biter: We started protecting you.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: My dear imprisoned sisters, I feel like we are being lied to.

xEnchanted_Seax: I wouldn't be surprised considering the source of information.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I'm just trying to protect you. Why is that so wrong?

Little_Ankle_Biter: I'm with Alicide.

PinkVenom: As much as I don't like you other two, I have no reason to lie to my own sister.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: That may be true, but you'd also do anything for our maker.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I don't even know why you hate me, Pam.

xEnchanted_Seax: I don't care that you hate me.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: -_-" You guys are missing the point.

PinkVenom: Besides, you would have been able to tell if either of us was lying, Amber.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: ...So, it's the truth?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: ...Yeah ...They're telling the truth.

Viking_King: Well, now that you finally believe us...

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has been forcefully logged off._

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Taylor, pack a bag. I'm on my way to get you. I don't want to wait 'til tomorrow.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off. _

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Taylor, be gentle with him. He's a big sweetheart.

xEnchanted_Seax: I know. I just don't like to be on lockdown. See ya, Sookie. Bye, Dy.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Bye, Tay.

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged off. _

Little_Ankle_Biter: Sook, you wanna make me some food, please?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Sure. :)

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off. _

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off. _


	8. Invasion

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged in. _

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged in. _

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Did you enjoy the food, Dy?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Of course. Why do you think I haven't left yet? ;)

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I would say you don't stay for just my cooking.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Of course not, its just an added bonus.

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged in. _

xEnchanted_Seax: Hey guys! I'm at the cottage now. A good amount of the pack came with us, he had to tell them what I am though. :/

Little_Ankle_Biter: They didn't over react, did they? Werewolves don't really like mixed bloodlines.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged in. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Far from it, they named her alpha, and the elders mentioned how this has happened before. Well, her lineage, I mean.

Little_Ankle_Biter: That's a good thing, right?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Just as long as she doesn't let the power go to her head. *chuckles*

Little_Ankle_Biter: Lol.

xEnchanted_Seax: Hey, don't you two go laughing at something like that. You know that wouldn't happen to me.

Little_Ankle_Biter: That's what makes it a funny thought.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Let's just get back to talking about good her meeting went.

xEnchanted_Seax: Thank you. ^_^

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Apparently, the elders have seen it in our old history books.  
>There has been this kind of hybrid before, but last time it was a wind elemental's child.<p>

Little_Ankle_Biter: But it feels good not to be the only one, huh, Tay?

xEnchanted_Seax: Yeah, it does. So, I'm alpha now. It's crazy. The elders couldn't stop asking me questions though.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: You are living history to them.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Yeah, just a walking history book. Lol.

xEnchanted_Seax: Shut up, Dy! Lol.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: They were surprised she could still be mated though. The last time that part wasn't possible. They went on and on about how lucky I was.

xEnchated_Seax: Well, you are lucky. I am, too. ;)

_Viking _King has logged in. _

Viking_King: Apparently, there is a new alpha. Alcide, care to inform me who it is?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: When hell freezes over.

Viking_King: That's very unnecessary. Why don't I get to know who it is?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: It isn't any of your concern.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Breathe, dude.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Eric, you really should stop messing with people.

Viking_King: All I did was ask a question.

Little_Ankle_Biter: But your questions are aimed to annoy or provoke.

xEnchanted_Seax: I can't believe I'm saying this, but, babe leave the Viking alone.

Viking_King: I guess it doesn't matter. I'll find out eventually.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: What with your sudden appearance anyway?

xEnchanted_Seax: He already knows. He's just being an ass.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: How? The old alpha... Oh. Dumb moment.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Care to share this moment of enlightenment?

Viking_King: Yes, the old alpha did have a very good friendship with me. Surprisingly, he knew the value of information and wouldn't disclose the reason for the sudden change.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: So, you did threaten him before he left? Lol.

xEnchanted_Seax: No, I made him a promise. ;)

Viking_King: Like I said, I'll find out eventually.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: While you're here-

Little_Ankle_Biter: Why do you still have wolves here?

Viking_King: I just never bothered to dismiss them, that's all.

xEnchanted_Seax: Sook, if you want them gone,I'll take care of it. I know the alpha. ;)

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Would you be a dear and do that for me? =3

xEnchanted_Seax: Give me one minute.

Viking_King: Now, I really need to find out who the alpha is.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, the wolves are leaving. They were sent to the pack grounds. There are enough wolves here.

xEnchanted_Seax: Thanks. Glad that call worked. :)

_PinkVenom has logged on. _

PinkVenom: You are a fucking elemental! Eric, those dumbass wolves made her alpha!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Crap.

Viking_King: That is interesting.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Uh oh...

Viking_King: I told you I'd find out eventually.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Not that it was any of your business.

xEnchanted_Seax: Pam, I don't know if I've ever said this before, but you need to learn to SHUT THE FUCK UP!

PinkVenom: Screw you, elemental! You should have been killed off with the elves.

Viking_King: Enough!

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged in._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: UGH! Eric, what the hell are you screaming for?

Viking_King: How'd you get on?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You mean since you took my computer from me? Like I'm going to tell you.

Viking_King: It's for protection reasons.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Since you're in the mood to lie to me, someone else tell me what's all the noise about, please?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Pam told him what Tay was, and, on top of that, she also informed him that Tay was made alpha of the pack today.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Oh... Well, then... That's still no freaking reason to be yelling in my house, Eric!

PinkVenom: Why are you so calm about this?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I already knew, of course... Besides, you guys are really over-reacting.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Well, Pam wasn't exactly calm when she announced it and Tay kind of started saying stuff.

xEnchanted_Seax: She shouldn't have started saying anything. I wasn't rude to her until then.

PinkVenom: Who cares? You aren't supposed to exist anymore!

Little_Ankle_Biter: *growls*

PinkVenom: What's the mutt growling for?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: What's that?

_Sookie is seen walking away from her computer._

Little_Ankle_Biter: *growls louder*

_Dylan is seen following behind Sookie when she passes his webcam._

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Dy, what's going on?

xEnchanted_Seax: ?

_A loud crash is heard. Dylan's webcam goes out as a black cloud passes by._

_Little_Ankle_Biter has been disconnected._

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has been disconnected._

PinkVenom: What the hell is that?

xEnchanted_Seax: Umm. What's going on over there?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I know that cloud anywhere... He did come back...

xEnchanted_Seax: I was hoping it wasn't what I though it was. Dang it.

Viking_King: Didn't I try to warn you?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I'd really like it if you would cut that out. We need to get over there!

xEnchanted_Seax: And fast.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You two probably shouldn't go if this guy is after you two.

xEnchanted_Seax: But, Alcide, it's Sookie.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I'm going over there! She doesn't know what to do against him.

xEnchanted_Seax: And if she goes, I go.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, this isn't smart. This guy is after you, the pack...I can't lose you.

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged off._

_Amber is seen in Eric's webcam._

Viking_King: Where do you think you're going?

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged off. _

_Taylor is seen in Alcide's webcam. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Tay, please, don't. You have to think about...please, just don't go.

Viking_King: You girls are really stubborn!

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Ugh! Let me go. Someone needs to help her.

xEnchanted_Seax: Exactly! Get off, Alic.

PinkVenom: Well, I have more important business to attend to.

_PinkVenom has logged off._

_Amber is seen walking out of her door._

Viking_King: Get back here!

_Viking_King has logged off._

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm outta here.

_Taylor is seen making her way to her door._

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Seriously?

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off._


	9. Aftermath

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged on._

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has logged on._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I'm really beginning to hate my maker with a burning passion.

xEnchanted_Seax: I thought you already hated him.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Yeah, but this is reinforcing that feeling.

xEnchanted_Seax: I know what you mean. I hate this lockdown thing. Alcide seriously won't let me out of the house.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I second that... I just hope that Sookie's okay...

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged on._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey, Alcide.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Taylor, I still love you. I just want to protect you.

xEnchanted_Seax: *sighs* I know.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I'm glad you two didn't go though.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: It actually wasn't our choice, you know.

_Viking_King has logged in. _

Viking_King: Stop complaining, you two were too stubborn to see the logical approach to the situation.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I really wish you'd get out of my house already...

xEnchanted_Seax: I would love for Alcide to leave.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: But, love...

Viking_King: Now, what would you two do if you were to be kidnapped?

xEnchanted_Seax: It wouldn't happen. We are far too stubborn to be kidnapped. We end up stabbing the person in the eye and then beating them up for trying.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: We're just trying to help. Can you two, please, just accept that?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I've learned to never accept help from my maker.

xEnchanted_Seax: Accepting help has never really turned out well for me.

Viking_King: Both of you are just impossible.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: You could just get out of my house... Anyway, has anyone heard from Sookie or Dylan?

xEnchanted_Seax: Thanks for noticing the twin effect. No, I haven't heard anything. I'm worried.

_PinkVenom has logged on._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Sis, I'm going to need you to get him out of my house. I can't go anywhere or do anything!

PinkVenom: What do you mean?

Viking_King: Actually, she's not even supposed to be on here.

PinkVenom: I can't go against his wishes. You know that...

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: There really isn't much that we can say to you girls, is there?

xEnchanted_Seax: I'm sorry, but, no, there isn't.

Viking_King: There is nothing that needs to be said. We protected you both. End of discussion.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: You know I wouldn't have done this to you without good reason.

xEnchanted_Seax: I know...

Viking_King: There is no reason to justify the actions we took.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: When I love her, there is.

_xxAraeyanxPrincessxx has been forcefully logged off._

_Amber is seen in Eric's webcam._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Fucking bastard!

Viking_King: Why don't you go to your room and take a nap?

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged on._

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged on._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Hey! Shove over, Eric... Put your fangs away...

Little_Ankle_Biter: Hey, guys. We are okay.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Apparently, I know how to defend myself when I'm pissed off. He ruined my kitchen!

Little_Ankle_Biter: That was partially my fault. He threw me into the stove.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I know, Dy, but he still ruined my kitchen!

Little_Ankle_Biter: A little advice, Viking: Never ever ruin her kitchen.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: So, Sookie beat him up?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Not exactly...

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I sort of did that blast from my hand and knocked him out.

Viking_King: Where is he now?

Little_Ankle_Biter: ...Not sure now.

xEnchanted_Seax: We're so glad that you guys are okay.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Yeah, after we had to deal with him, we weren't sure how you were going to be able to handle him. He's always into that dark magic kind of stuff.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I wasn't sure either. Dy, was doing the most of the real fighting. I was just mad when he threw Dy at my stove and broke it.

xEnchanted_Seax: Twin, our little Dy is growing look at him defending her.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Yeah, yeah, whatever, guys. Lol. I'll still beat both of you up. ;)

xxMonsterMagnetxx: He was really brave. :)

Little_Ankle_Biter: I wasn't going to let the fool hurt you. I'm a better gentleman than that. ;)

xEnchanted_Seax: We should all go to Merlotte's. Pam and Eric, you guys are invited, too, if Amber doesn't mind.

Viking_King: I'm invited, regardless.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: That is a good idea, babe. All of us haven't hung out in a while.

PinkVenom: I think I'll pass. I have to watch over Fangtasia as long as Eric's out.

xEnchanted_Seax: That's sucks, seriously. I actually wanted you to come.

PinkVenom: *emotionless* How...sweet... Well, I'm off now. Ginger can be a bit helpless sometimes when she's left to work by herself.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Who's Ginger?

PinkVenom: You'll meet her soon enough.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Senare, syster.

PinkVenom: Farväl, syster.

_PinkVenom has logged off._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Well, I'll see you at Merlotte's, you guys.

Viking_King: _We_ will see you.

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: _You_ are not invited.

xEnchanted_Seax: You might as well let him come. At least, then, I can finally meet the guy.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I don't know if I want you to meet him, love.

xEnchanted_Seax: Well, y'all decide. I will see you at Merlotte's.

Little_Ankle_Biter: We will see you guys there.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Yes we will. :)

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off. _

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off. _

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged off._

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Amber, you are coming, right?

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: I'll find a way out. No matter what _he_ says... Put your fangs away...

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: *chuckles* I'll see you then.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off._

xxAraeyanxPrincessxx: Before you say anything, I'm going...

_Amber is seen walking out of the house._

Viking_King: I guess I have no choice then...

_Viking_King has logged off._


	10. MIA Part 1

_PinkVenom has logged on._

_Viking_King has logged on._

PinkVenom: I can't exactly leave right now, but you needed me?

Viking_King: I was wondering if you've seen Amber.

PinkVenom: No, she hasn't been here at all. I thought you were staying at her house.

Viking_King: I am, but she didn't come back with me last night and I couldn't go searching for her during the day...

PinkVenom: Wait, how long has it been since she's been home?

Viking_King: Two days...

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged on._

xEnchanted_Seax: Stupid Viking! Where the fuck is my twin?

Viking_King: Calm down. We're going to find her.

xEnchanted_Seax: Find her, as in you lost her? Weren't you supposed to be protecting her?

PinkVenom: *bears fangs* Watch your tone! Didn't he say that we were going to find her?

xEnchanted_Seax: Don't fucking tell me to watch my tone, you damn fanger!

Viking_King: This isn't the time for this.

xEnchanted_Seax: I don't care. You were supposed to protect. You made her go back to your dumbass and now she is missing. Where the hell were you when she left after Merlotte's?

Viking_King: I wasn't with her. She left after I did... I really didn't expect you all to almost be out until sunrise.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged in. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Love, what's wrong? I can you hear you yelling in the backyard.

xEnchnated_Seax: He fucking lost my Twin! And, Viking, I don't care. If we don't find her, I will kill you myself!

PinkVenom: Don't threaten him! You will give me a reason to rip your beating heart right out of your fucking chest.

Viking_King: Barnet...

xEnchanted_Seax: I want my damn Twin! :'( And Pam, I would love to see you try. I'm sorry, but the last time you spent time with her was 20 years ago. I've been with her since, so, fuck you!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, breathe, for once the vampire is right. We were out until almost sunrise. He had to rush back.

PinkVenom: And, besides, if you're so attached to her, why weren't you watching out for her?

xEnchanted_Seax: Maybe because your stupid fucking master won't let anyone else watch her. Otherwise, she would have come home with me dumbass!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Pam, please don't provoke her. Babe, please try to calm down.

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged on._

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged on._

Little_Ankle_Biter: Before we just jump into what we're sure is a warzone-

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Someone fill us in on the topic of discussion.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: It is a warzone...of sorts. I'm the only one trying to calm everyone so we can get things straight.

xEnchanted_Seax: Amber is missing!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: That, too.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Where the hell was the Viking?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Alcide, we might be the only calm ones for a moment. I can see where this has headed. I assume Pam is here as well.

PinkVenom: Yes, I am and if any one of you dogs want to try for master, _please_,do. I would _love _to feast on your hearts.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: We might be.

xEnchanted_Seax: Pam, I would love to see you fucking try! Now, Viking, she's your child can you fucking sense her.

Viking_King: She's been gone for two days. She wouldn't be out of my sight, at the moment, if I could sense her.

xEnchanted_Seax: This is so fucking stupid. I'm going to find my damn Twin.

Little_Ankle_Biter: *growls*

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Wait, before we do anything rash, why don't we try to figure out where she may be first?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Can't you do memory trace, Tay?

xEnchanted_Seax: There was a high humidity last couple of days. I could.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: And when you pass out after? Then what?

xEnchanted_Seax: I will dive in a fucking pool and recharge and then go save my damn Twin.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Wait, when was the last time anyone saw her?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Wasn't it Merlotte's...? I don't remember her leaving with anyone though.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Neither do I.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: One more question: What is a memory trace?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Water impressions of past events that Tay can pick up.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Which she almost passes out from doing.

xEnchanted_Seax: Can you not state my every fucking weakness while Viking and his pet are online?

PinkVenom: I am _not_ a damn pet, you fucking mongrel.

xEnchanted_Seax: When you stop living up Eric's ass maybe I'll believe you.

PinkVenom: He is my damn maker! Get it fucking straight!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Babe, you're saying stuff you are going to regret 'cause you are angry.

xEnchanted_Seax: I don't give a fuck. I don't see Eric living in his master's ass or any of the other vampires I know.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: TAYLOR! For once, stop being angry and lashing out and shutup!

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Honey, I know you are worried about Amber and I see how close you are, but you are saying hurtful stuff now.

xEnchanted_Seax: FINE! I'm sorry Pam and Viking for those comments, but I want my fucking Twin back.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Tay, wait, the necklaces!

xEnchanted_Seax: What fuc- OH! Be right back.

_Taylor is seeing rushing from her computer, half tripping, and looking through jewelry boxes on a dresser. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: What necklaces?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Dy, what did you think of?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Best friend necklaces. The bond to a master isn't the only bond a person can have.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Have they had the same necklaces for 20 years?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: The old ones that look like there 200 years old?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Pretty much and, yes, those.

Viking_King: How is an elemental going to find my child with necklaces?

Little_Ankle_Biter: If you knew this elemental, like she could call you a friend, you wouldn't even have to ask that question.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: He is right on that one.

xEnchanted_Seax: Found mine!

Little_Ankle_Biter: Cool. Do it and find her location.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: She needs to go to a larger body of water if she doesn't want to pass out.

xEnchanted_Seax: You're helping?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: There is a large lake in the woods near my house.

Little_Ankle_Biter: That's perfect, right, Alic?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Yeah. Bring the computers. It'll be easier to plan an rescue mission if we know the surroundings.

Viking_King: And I must stay informed as well.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Alright. Dy and I can share my laptop.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Tay and I can share mine.

Little_Ankle_Biter: All right. Let's do this.

xEnchanted_Seax: I'll go now and meet you guys there. It'll give me a chance to connect with the water and boost my power.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Alright. I'll be a few minutes behind you, so I can get the laptop together.

Little_Ankle_Biter: We will be there probably after Alcide. I have to get over to Sook's.

xEnchanted_Seax: All right. Well, I'm going to go now.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Love you.

xEnchanted_Seax: Love you, too.

_xEnchanted_Seax has logged off. _

Viking_King: Alcide, keep me informed.

_Viking_King has logged off._

Little_Ankle_Biter: Meet you at the lake Alcide.

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off. _

xxMonsterMagnetxx: See you.

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off. _

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: See ya.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off._


	11. MIA Part 2

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged in. _

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged in._

Little_Ankle_Biter: Hey, did Tay find Amber?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I was just about to ask if you have seen Tay.

Little_Ankle_Biter: I haven't seen her since we were all last on chat.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I haven't seen her since she left to go to the lake.

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged in. _

_Viking_King has logged in. _

Viking_King: Did your elemental find my child?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Hey, Dy! Hey, Alcide. Did Tay ever make it to the lake?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Wait, you mean you never saw her at the lake?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: No, I assumed she waited and was going to come with you.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: She left before me.

Little_Ankle_Biter: So, where is she?

Viking_King: You need to keep your elemental wolf on a better leash.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Vampire, my love is missing. I have no tolerance for you today.

Viking_King: My progeny is still missing, and after she was supposed to be looked out for by the likes of you all.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Enough. Amber technically was being looked out by you since you removed her from the friends that had been there for her. But who would take them both?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Is it the one that attacked me?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: The Collector?

Little_Ankle_Biter: I just don't get why he would want them.

Viking_King: The reason is besides the point.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: It really isn't. The reason is essential to getting them back. Always know your enemy.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Eric, please just tell us.

Viking_King: He's never had anything like them in his collection...But, besides that, he's planning on harnessing their powers and making them his own.

Little_Ankle_Biter: You can't be serious. Both of their powers together in one person?

xxMonsterMagnetxx: What exactly is Amber anyway?

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: I'm sure no one knows since her own maker doesn't even know.

Viking_King: That's not what's important right now. We need to find her!

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: She's not the only one that needs to be found. My love needs to be found just the same.

Little_Ankle_Biter: Both of them need to be found. We just need to figure out where they are.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Does anyone know where to start?

_PinkVenom has logged in. _

PinkVenom: Why hasn't Amber been found yet?

Viking_King: The elemental has been taken as well.

PinkVenom: Who cares about that dumb mixed blood elemental? I want Amber back.

Viking_King: Don't start, Pam.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: We could track her scent see if that gives us any clues.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: That's better than nothing, right?

Little_Ankle_Biter: Looks like we're going to do a search party.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Yeah, and we should start at Tay's house since her scent will be fresher there.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: I'll go in case we find something. You won't hesitate to go after her, Alcide.

Viking_King: This is crazy. I'm coming along as well at least until daybreak.

PinkVenom: I shall look over the club. Find my sister, Eric.

Viking_King: I shall do no less.

_PinkVenom has logged off._

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: If we find my love, we find the other. They are most likely together.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Then, let us be on our way.

Viking_King: Time is of the essence.

HeatedxHeavyxHeart: Well, I'll see y'all at Tay's house.

_HeatedxHeavyxHeart has logged off._

Little_Ankle_Biter: Do you even know the way to Tay's place?

Viking_King: ...No, I don't.

xxMonsterMagnetxx: Just meet us at my house. I'm sure you know the way. We'll take you there.

Viking_King: All right. I'll meet you there then.

_Little_Ankle_Biter has logged off._

_xxMonsterMagnetxx has logged off._

_Viking_King has logged off._


End file.
